


In The Car

by Cheryls_Strap



Series: Choni [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, choni, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: Toni and Cheryl find a place to park and spend some quality time...
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Choni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927201
Kudos: 68
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	In The Car

“I love being here with you, TT.” Cheryl whispered into Toni’s neck. Cheryl had planned an impromptu date, picking up Toni with a dozen of her favorite flowers- pink roses, and some dinner in a large bag that hung from her arm as she knocked on the Serpent’s door. 

Toni had been pleasantly surprised and obliged to her girlfriend’s orders, changing into the clothes Cheryl quickly pulled from her closet and laid on the bed for her. They drove for about forty-five minutes while they talked and held hands, catching up on the events of the week since they’d barely seen each other outside of cheer practice. They came to a clearing overlooking Riverdale, with dense trees creating sharp, beautiful silhouettes in between, and parked the car. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather be here with. I love you, Cheryl.” She tugged on a piece of fiery red hair and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Cheryl pulled back and said “It’s warm in here, take this off,” as she tugged at one of the lapels of Toni’s leather jacket, pulling it off her shoulder. Toni finished taking it off as Cheryl opened the sun roof of the car. She leaned back in and kissed her again. 

Cheryl found her fingers intertwining in pink hair as their kiss deepened. She loved kissing Toni, and realized they hadn’t been doing in enough lately. This made her want to take in every bit she could before they had to go back to busy lives. She pulled Toni’s face into hers and bit her lower lip, while at the same maneuvering herself and stretching her long legs over the console until she was straddling her in the passenger’s seat. She began lengthening her kisses down the girl’s jaw and neck, gently nibbling on her earlobe. She felt Toni tremble and a small, breathy laugh escaped through her smile. “Easy, bombshell,” she giggled and started pulling Cheryl’s top off, revealing a lacy, red bralette- her hard nipples visible trying to poke through. Toni gasped and her smile grew. “Oh my god, Cheryl. How are you so sexy?” 

The redhead had planned on leaving her new bra on, wanting to show it off but before she could say as much Toni already had it unclasped and was pulling the straps down her arms. She finished the job and pulled her shirt up and over her head so her girlfriend could have the full view. Toni grabbed one of her breasts and pulled her face in to lick her nipple. Cheryl’s back arched as the feeling surprised her and sent a thrill through her body, right between her legs. She moaned and with her grasp around her head, moved Toni’s mouth to her other nipple where she started sucking right away and reached up with her other hand to hold the breast her mouth had just left. Cheryl had always been so sensitive to her boobs being touched but with Toni it was electrifying. As the girl sucked and pinched on her nipples Cheryl could feel her clit beginning to throb and her pussy beginning to drip. 

It was like Toni could read her mind and moved her hand down to her leg and began snaking her way up her girlfriend’s skirt. “Baby, you’re soaked,” she said, grabbing Cheryl’s chin between her thumb and index fingers, pulling her in for another kiss. 

“I can’t help what you do to me, TT,” she said between kisses. “Oh my-“ Cheryl started then moaned as Toni slid her lacy underwear to one side and easily slid a finger inside her, then two. Cheryl practically purred as she threw her head back and instinctively started riding her girlfriend’s fingers, pushing toward her as Toni braced her fingers against her leg. The palm of her hand started rubbing on the redhead’s clit as she was moving in and out of her. 

“Fuck, Toni!” Cheryl exclaimed, eyes widening. Cheryl’s pussy was dripping onto her hand, the feeling causing her mouth to hang open, looking up to see her fire-haired girlfriend over her. Holding Toni’s shoulders, with her breasts lightly bouncing as she moved, her lips parted as she looked Toni in the eye. 

“Flip over,” was all Toni could manage to say. 

Cheryl pouted a little as she lifted up off her girlfriend’s fingers and pulled her legs together so Toni could move beside and then behind her. The chair had been leaned back and she bent over, putting her hands on the backseat and parting her knees on the seat where Toni had just been sitting. 

“Good girl,” the Serpent cooed and Cheryl grinned to herself, Toni knew she loved being called a good girl and was always eager to please. She was surprised to find Toni’s tongue licking her suddenly from her clit before pushing it inside her. Cheryl gasped and spread her legs more, wanting to feel everything. Then she felt the length of her tongue sliding in and out of her entrance. She was soaked and now felt her own wetness leaking out from her. 

“You taste so delicious, Cherry,” Toni said between mouthfuls, sounding in awe.

“Thank you baby,” Cheryl managed as she reached a hand back and pulled her girlfriend’s head in to take every bit of her. When she relaxed her grip, Toni pulled her mouth back. Before Cheryl could protest she slid two fingers inside her again. She couldn’t hold back the moan that came from her then. Toni began moving in and out of her at a faster pace and Cheryl was clutching the seat beneath her as she got fucked. 

“Yes, yes! Oh my god, Toni that’s amazing!” Cheryl was nearly screaming- she’d never been good at staying quiet during sex and this was certainly no exception. She turned her head over and looked behind her to see Toni’s head nearly all the way out of the sunroof since she was perched above her. Cheryl began to giggle and was stopped by a sharp slap to the right side of her ass. The laugh caught in her throat and she couldn’t make a sound, another came quickly and she heaved out a gust of air. 

Toni grabbed her hips and pulled her over onto her back. Cheryl reached her arms up around her girlfriend’s neck and Toni held her throat as they kissed once more, faces smashed together. Cheryl opened her mouth and felt Toni’s tongue reach deep in and run its way along her own. Toni pulled back and kissed Cheryl’s closed mouth again as she pushed back inside of her with her hand. Cheryl’s back arched again and that made Toni’s fingers hit the perfect spot. Cheryl vocalized and Toni began going faster, wetness began pouring from her. “Yes baby, that’s a good girl. You’re squirting so much for me right now.” 

Cheryl was screaming now, her legs shaking until she had to push Toni’s hand away because she couldn’t take anymore. Her head fell back against the seat and she was panting, trying to slow her breathing. She reached a hand up, sliding it around Toni’s neck to pull her in for another kiss. 

“Oh no, Kitten, you didn’t think you were finished yet did you?” Toni mocked as she bent down to put her head between Cheryl’s legs once more. “And you got my seat ALL messy, who’s going to have to sit in this the whole way home?”

“Me,” Cheryl said obstinately, pouting her lips. 

“That’s right, baby. So let’s finish you off and get you home.” She began lapping at her girlfriend’s clit while pushing her fingers upward inside her. Cheryl began moaning, now noticing Toni hadn’t brought a hair tie. She pulled pink hair up into a ball on top of her head and held it for her. As she looked over the girl’s back and saw the scenery before her she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be here. Toni was ramming her fingers inside her now, hard and fast. 

“Yes, Toni! Fuck that’s perfect please don’t stop that!” Then what followed were just screams of rolling pleasure as her thighs tightened around her girlfriend’s head and her hips pushed upward into her mouth. Every part of her body was reacting. Her head was pushing backwards, back and hips arching, legs tightening. Nothing ever felt as good as the orgasms Toni gave her. She felt the fingers inside her slowing and the tongue licking her use less pressure. Toni slowly pulled her fingers from inside her and laid down on her, their boobs pressing together, making Cheryl moan again as she lazily wrapped her arms around Toni with the last of the energy she had left in her. Their breathing began to slow and kisses on cheeks were warm and comforting. Cheryl was washed with feelings of passionate love for Toni all over again. She smiled as she nuzzled her nose into her neck behind Toni’s ear. She began running her fingers over Toni’s back and said “You’re wonderful. I love you” 

“I love you, baby girl,” Toni whispered in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @destinytheyoungwolf for the inspiration ;) and some editing help


End file.
